Unluckly lovey-dovey
by angels-of-demons
Summary: fionna has just started school when a random boy comes will she fall in love with the mysterious or go to someone more common? you decide. mmmmmuahahahaha please review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 (prolong)

Fionna Merton is an honor roll student at Advanced Agricultural Academy or AAA. She has golden blonde super long hair, eyes that look like rain, and a smile of security. All of this at only 19 years old. Fionna's older sister Kathrine at 20 years old has dyed white hair with orange highlights,is very tall, and a nickname of Cake because she always has some type of cake in her pocket. Cakes bf named Lamar Mirth or Lm for short.

Finn, Fionna's twin brother, has all the characteristics as Fionna, but his eyes are one shade darker. Their older brother Jake is a conversation starter. Jake has dyed orange hair and his girlfriend name is Ladonna Rains, or Lady Rain.

Fionna's ex-boyfriend is Fincent Prickers some red- headed, dirt doing, no good, lousy flame head that's what Cake calls him. The only reason they broke up is because he cheated on her. Finn's girlfriend on the other hand is sweet, kind, gentil, redhead that wouldn't try to hurt anyone unless they hurt her first and her name is Francine. We call her Flame princess because she get mad she literally turn fire red and is burning up. She is also Fincent's Sister!

Jake and,his twin sister, Cake are neck and neck they seem as though they hate each other, but all in all they are a big happy family. Even though they were given up when they were born, they always found a way to stick together. They left the orphanage when they turn 16 even though they left the orphanage they never left each other behind.

Cake and Jake asked many people to get the papers ,but to give them their siblings rights and when they got older to be their legal guardian. Soon there after some kind-hearted people did as they asked expecting nothing in return. Very soon after that they never saw the people again and they wrote every now and again they never bombarded them. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (School? Already)

Rrrriiiinnng Rrrriiiinnng Rrrriii- " six o'clock already I'm not ready" it was the first day of school and she was already almost late. "Cake! wake up time for school"  
Cake loved Fionna but if Fionna woke her up from her sleep she acted like a real cat she would even try to scratch you if you attempted to touch her in her sleep. But today she was so happy that school started she was up even before Fionna called her name. You see there was only six people in her dorm. There was her, Cake, Pricilla Bonnibelle or , Marciline, Francine Prickens or Fp, Louise Stephenie Porter or Lsp for short


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (Fp's crying spasm)  
Authors pov

It was now seven and Fionna was fully dressed and eating Bacon pancakes and everyone in her dorm was too, except Fp. Just as Fionna realized that Fp had woken up to that delicious scent walking into the kitchen seeing Fionna, Cake and everyone else eating breakfast. "Morning Fp" said everyone " yes, Good morning Farose" said the well educated Pricilla. "Are you going to see Finn today?" asked Cake. Her reply stunned all of the friends she remarkably said "No" then she ran to the bathroom tears running down her face and red face.

Fp's short pov

Me and Finn had broken up just after high school. We were just playing and then all of a sudden things got serious. He said he liked me, but not as girlfriend. That just shattered my world, but I couldn't help it. After that we hung out but just as friends. Just a couple days ago I told him we couldn't hang out any more because it hurt too much.

This is the first time I actually thought about it. Now I have to go to a whole new school without someone to help me not feel ashamed. The worst part about it is me and Finn have the same schedule. The exact same classes at the exact same time. So now that painful memory is always with me. That is why I cry, why I'm sad, why I can't hear his name.

Fionna P.O.V.

"What's with her" "I dont know" replied Cake. I was about to just run out the door until I saw some random guy about to knock. He was wearing a black rock shirt, dark jeans with rips in them, really pale skin, and jet black hair.

"Whho are you?" He replied " So do you stay in my dorm to cutie" I was stunned because first he thought this was his dorm then, he called me CUTiE" I blushed then told him the boys dorm is at the end of the hall. He turned towards me and whispered " See you around sweet thang" He blushed then ran out the exit door. I stood in place while the handsome boy ran for it.

After he had left I went to the boys' dorm to see my little brother. We're twins but I was born three mintues before him. He gets annoyed everytime I mention it.

Random guy (Marshall lee) POV

My first day is boring. I don't have a friend or even a girlfriend. I was just going to knock when a cute girl wearing a light blue shirt and a white skort walked out. Cool we can have girls as roommates. Wait, she's gorgeous let me see if she can be my friend, or even more.

Fionnas pov  
I finally got there and knocked on the door only to find that boy again. He had a smirk on his face and a lame comment afterwards. I ignored it and just asked for Finn. It shocked him for some reason. "I'll be right out" Finn yelled past the open mouthed boy striaght to me.

Soon afterwards he invited me in and asked me to play B-mo a new game that had just came out. " how did you get this" I asked in astonishment. He simply said " I know a guy" " By the way what is your name"" Marshall Lee" " Yours now" " Fionna, I'm here to pick up my brother" He smirked with a relieved look on his face. All I could do is laugh, his face looked so adorable but puzzled at the same time. "Uhhhhhh you do know you look awesome" he said it so boldly. I started to blush a crimson red and said" you dont look that bad either" Finn had finally came out in what seemed as ten minutes."hey bro you ready to go to the mall"

Finns P.O.V.

"Yeah sure I'll be out in a sec you just go on ahead" I had just came out of the bathroom when I heard him tell Fionna she looked awesome and boy did that ever get my blood boiling. I was outraged and bewildered 'could he actually have a chance with her?'  
So I just stood there contemplating, questioning whether or not did she by that dumb glob of a boy.

Time lapse of about five minutes

" What the glob are you doing Marshall lee? Are you flirting with my sister" Fionna was already on her way to the car waiting for me to come out. I was mad nobody with a background of his had a right to hit on my sis. "and so what if I was short stuff you cant do anything about it." I was about to knock the glob out of him until my she came in.  
" Finn make sure you bring your backpack-" she slurred. I could tell she was staring at me. She had a puzzled look on her face" What the glob are you doing Finn?!" she said in a hurt tone. "Uuuuuhhhhhmmmmm nothing i was just uh you can uh uh uh" I was scared. My sister once beat up a boy three times her size senseless literally. Imagine what she'll do to me if she finds out I was trying to fight her battles.

Marshall lees POV

You could tell Finn was scared he kept stammering. I might need to keep Fionna around. " Would you like to go have coffee with me later Fionna?" she smiled so happily. " I'll pick you up at 3" She replied in a hushed tone " I'll be ready"Finns scared face turned to complete hatred as soon as she answered.

A.n. I kno this chappy short and I might not finish this story if I continue then that would be a miracle I already started on these and I didn't plan on making them into different chappies I was only gonna do a one shot and I might just delete the whole story and start over.


End file.
